hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous (Encounter)
"Fame, of course, is a sword that cuts both ways... there are times when one would rather not be known." Event If the player's Fame is low: (tested with 8 Fame) :You pass through a village. Just another adventurer, the villagers nod kindly as you pass. If the player's Fame is at least X: (tested with X=10) :Whilst passing through a nondescript village, a red-faced drunk grabs your arm. "It's the mercenary that was at the burning of Braedon!" :The Dealer draws a 3 of Toil. :The villagers refuse to believe your protested innocence. Surrounded by a bevy of sharp pitchforks, you hear a voice shrill. "Will you submit to a trial by fire, you murderer?" :If it comes to combat, killing the villagers will surely make you even more notorious. :1) Submit to a trial by fire. ::The player enters a Trial by Fire. :2) Attempt to escape. ::You raise your eyebrows at Companion, and with practiced synchronicity, you both flee. ::Precision Gambit ::Huge Success :::(insert text here) ::Success :::(insert text here) ::Failure :::Your escape is immediately impeded by an oblivious cow wandering into your path. :::The villagers shout fearfully and brandish their pitchforks. You draw your weapon with reluctance. :::The Dealer draws 2-3 Steel Monster Cards. :::The player enters Combat. :::The remaining villagers back away in terror, their neighbours slain at their feet. You flee. ::Huge Failure :::(insert text here) If the player's Fame is very high: (tested with 44 Fame, and after already killing peasants) :Whilst passing through a nondescript village, a weathered crone points at you. "It's the shapeshifting lizard monster who burnt Braedon to the ground with its fiery breath!" :The Dealer draws a 3 of Toil. :Women, children and dogs surround you from all sides in a confusing cacophony. Pitchforks are waved menacingly. :The player enters a Trial by Fire. Trial by Fire :Before you know it, you find yourself tied to a stake. The villagers eagerly set the wood at your feet alight. :Precision Gambit (1 tiny stationary Huge Success, 2 tiny stationary Success, 4 medium moving Huge Failure, 1 large stationary Huge Failure, 1 medium stationary Huge Failure) :Huge Success ::Just as the flames begin to warm the wood beneath your feet, a village elder hurries out from the crowd. "Stop! I have seen that this mercenary will save us all from the Great Doom!" An urgent muttering spreads through the crowd, and you are untied. ::The player gains 4 Fame. ::Before you leave, the elder grasps your elbow, and with a slamming of her palm against your forehead, blesses you. ::The player draws a Blessing. :Success ::(insert text here) :Failure ::(insert text here) :Huge Failure ::The fire builds quickly at your feet. You wait for the villagers to do something, but they wait, transfixed. Flames lick your legs, searing you. Your anguished writhing unravels the rope and you roll away from the blaze. ::The player draws 2 Life Pain Cards. ::The villagers shout fearfully and brandish their pitchforks. You draw your weapon with reluctance. ::The Dealer draws 2-3 Steel Monster Cards. ::The player enters Combat. ::The remaining villagers back away in terror, their neighbours slain at their feet. You flee. Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Tower Category:Precision Gambits